Simplify the expression. $ (-n^{4}-3n^{2}) + (6n^{7}+4n^{5} ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-n^{4}-3n^{2} + 6n^{7}+4n^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ - { n^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{3 n^2} + {6 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{4 n^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { 6 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 n^5} + { -1 n^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -3 n^2} $ Add the coefficients. $6n^{7}+4n^{5}-n^{4}-3n^{2}$